Because She Loved Him That Much
by AnimeOddkitty
Summary: Segual to Because He Loved Me That Much. What else is there to say?


Sequal to Because He Loved Me That Much-what else should I say? I don't own Code Lyoko

Because She Loved Him That Much

Aelita's POV

Jeremie died and now I love someone else. He doesn't know, though. I watch him every day, talking to other girls-and it makes me sick. It makes me sick to my stomach, but I don't hate him. I end up hating the _girls_.

I _killed _one. No one knows that it was me. The police said it was a suicide. It looked that way because I planned it that way. But, anyway, back to him . . . .

He's and athletic. He also does fairly well in school. I also like his personality.

He's going into the woods now, maybe, maybe today I'll tell him. Yeah, today I'll tell him. It'll only be us two and the woods-no one else will be there, so it will be easier to tell him. I followed him into the woods, but he doesn't see me. I wait until we're around twenty minutes away from the school. He sits down in a small clearing and lays his back against a tree.

It's now that I speak his name. He turns around and says, "Aelita-what are you doing here?" I smiled,"I was-following you." He gets a surpised look on his face and asks, ever so simply,"why?" "Why?", I said, the word came out unusually casual,"because I love you." His face gets soft-not lovingly soft, but parent soft,"I'm sorry Aelita, but I don't love you. You're a good friend yes, but that's all you'll ever be." This response made the tears swell up. Why doesn't he love me? I asked," Why? Why don't you love _me_?" The tears are now a waterfall on my face. He looks away and says," I can't seem to love again. Ever since Yumi's suicide-I just can't love." I ran up to him, kneeled down, and took this hand in mine. "But why can't you love _me_?" I asked, my voice shaky because of the sadness that is building up in me," I can give you love, so why can't you love me?" He looks at me again and replies," I'm sorry Aelita, but I don't love you. You'll just have to find another."

He gets up and walks back toward the school. He denied me. He crushed me. "If he won't have me then no one will have me," I said, the tears were still coming. I started walking back to the school too, but I wasn't going to dinner tonight. No-not tonight. "Because I love him so much that if he won't have me then no one will." I said this out-loud for no reason. I wouldn't have said it out-loud if I knew that a pair of bright green eyes saw the whole thing.

Odd's POV

There was no way nobody heard the gun shot. People rushed out of dorms and the cafateria to see what it was about. I came out of the girls' dorms building, holding my arm where it was bleeding and limping from my other bullet wound. Nobody seemed to notice or care. All they cared about was the gun shot they heard.

Some girl screamed. I finally got there and saw lots of kids with awed faces and some people with tears on their faces. The gun shot was from a pistol that was held in a dead girl's hand. Aelita's hand. Aelita had shot herself in the head, but nobody knew the reason why. Except him and me. I saw their little chit-chat in the woods. And heard everything they said too. I tried to stop Aelita, but it was no use.

Flashback

_Aelita went into her dorm and I followed her, quietly. I didn't want her to know that I followed from the forest. She left the door open, so I stepped right on in. She went through a couple of her bags and boxes until she found what she was looking for. She lifted a pistol-and that's when I knew I had to stop her. "Aelita," I said, causing her to turn around. "Odd!" Aelita said, her face trembling from sadness, but also, from surprise," what are you doing in here?" She tried to hide the pistol, but I've already seen it. "Aelita-whatever you're planning, don't do it," I said, my voice now trembling from fear. "Why?" she asked. The way she said it made me even more scared. "Becaus-" I started, but I didn't get to finish because Aelita first shot me in the left leg-then the right arm. I cried out in pain and she ran from her dorm._

End Flashback

Jim was now trying to keep students away from Aelita's corspe. I turned away so I could get to the infirmory, that when I saw _him_. I walked up to him and he turned towards me. His face was covered in tears. "I hope your happy now." That was all I could say. I was-was just so angery at him. Because-because . . . .

Because he killed her.

Because Aelita loved William that much.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

First JxS then AxW-what's next-X.A.NA. and Milly? XD Anyway Please R&R Also-if you didn't catch it, Aelita killed Yumi.


End file.
